Matchmaker
by QueenOfAllShips04
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis loves and excels at matchmaking. She's the best of the best at fixing and managing other people's relationship. Side effects terrible with her own. Emison, Haleb, Jaria, and Spoby. The story's better than summary, maybe. This is going to be on hiatus for a long ass time. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

On a cold, windy winters day, the liars were placed in the living room of Emily's home gathered in front of a crackling fire. They enjoyed meeting at Emily's house a lot. To the girls Emily's house remained the most welcoming, forgiving, and less judgemental. For the most part they felt Pam was heaven on earth minus the whole gay thing. Even then, Pam accepted. She was there for Emily just like she'd be there for them.

"So," Alison says giddy and clapping her hands like five year old that saw candy, "let's talk about _romance_." Alison loves playing **Match Maker**. At first, the girls despised the idea of the ex-queen bee but still the queen bee in a way meddling in their love life, but eventually let up because she was a _huge_ help. They view it has a win-win situation. She looks around the room when her sights land on a brown hair, purple streaked journalist. "How's things with you know who?"

Aria sighs looking down at small hands, "It's complicated. I just feel like ever since Jackie came back in his life, he's been different. He claims he's just nervous about his book finally coming out, but we both know that's not true. I think he has feelings for her. I just don't know what to do." Dr. DiLaurentis shakes her head up and down like she's a therapist listening to her patient drown on about their problems.

"I think you should talk this over with _him_. While doing this it's _very_ important that you don't accuse him of anything. Next, Spencer you look like your in need of the Queen of Hearts assistants. Talk to me."

Spencer takes a deep breath and says, "IThinkIStillHaveFeelingsForTobyButI'mWithCaleb."

Alison clears her throat, "Mind saying that a little slower, Spence."

Spencer takes another deep breath, "I think I still have feelings for Toby but I'm with Caleb and help me." Spencer stands up and starts pacing. "I love Caleb. I just don't think I'm _in_ love with him. You know. No, you don't know. I'm a terrible freaking human being."

"Ok, once again you need to tell Caleb this and not me. Next up, let's talk about your love life, Han."

Hanna scoffs, "There's nothing to talk about. I don't have love life. I ended it with him like forever ago." Spencer, Aria, and Alison stare at her with jaws to the floor.

"You never told them," Emily says looking at Hanna. Though, Hanna would never admit that she still has feelings for him, Emily knows her best friend. Hanna may be able to lie and fool herself and everybody else but she can't lie to Emily.

This time it was Emily Fields turn to get the jaw dropped look. "I guess I forgot to tell them." Hanna shrugs, "No, big deal."

"No big deal," Spencer shrieks standing up, "you ended an engagement."

"Really, your talking to me about not telling people stuff ," Hanna picks up her bag and walks out the door. Pretty convenient that they were in the living room.

Emily scoffs, "Spencer, really, she just ended her engagement to someone she loved. Think about how she feels. She doesn't need the al mighty Spencer breathing down her neck making her feel worse." Emily then runs chasing after her.

"What'd I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanna Marin, wait," Emily screams chasing after the blonde running to her car.

"What do you want, Emily Fields?" Hanna sighs mimicking Emily using her frist and last name.

"Come on, Han, talk to me. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Hanna sighs and just hugs Emily.

Hanna sniffles, "I'm a bad person. I did a bad, bad thing."

Emily looks down at the girl she's hugging, "What'd you do?" Hanna breathes in and let's go. She's stares off in the distance as if she's picturing what happened like a happy memory for somebody but you can see the pain buried behind the happiness for the character. Hanna let's out a shaky breath before looking at her and looking down in shame.

"I was on the way to Spencer's apartment when I ran into Toby. He was sitting on a park bench looking in the distance with pain, hurt, and suffering in eyes. He looked _so_ broken. I follow his eye line and see Caleb and Spencer locking lips." Hanna sighs as a tear threatens to fall down her face. "I was hurt, Em. It hurt so, so, so, much seeing them together. I stand there thinking it shouldn't hurt this much. It _shouldn't hurt at all_. I then think why would Spencer do this to me. But I know it's not her fault, you can't choose who you fall for. All I want is for them to be happy if that means with each other even if I'm miserable so be it." Hanna laughs her misery lacing the dry chuckle. "I lied to my one of my best friends. But I was doing it to spare her feelings. It still doesn't excuse the lie, does it?"

"What'd you lie about?"

"When I found out she was dating Caleb. She asked me if I was over him."

" Let me guess you said yes." Hanna does his nod her head.

* * *

Since the minute Hanna walked out the it's been nothing but silence. It wasn't a comfortable I'm in love with you, I want be with you, I love you but I don't need to tell you You already know silence. This was a awkward, I don't know to say, Are you not going to talk, Ok then silence. Finally Allison speaks up and yells, "What the hell was she talking about."

 **Previously on Romance...**

Hanna scoffs, "There's nothing to talk about. I don't have a love life. I ended it with him."

"You never told them," Emily says looking at Hanna.

"No, big deal," Spencer shrieks standing up, "You ended an engagement."

"Really, your talking to me about not telling people stuff."

 **Now On Romance...**

"As you know, I'm currently involved with Caleb Rivers, Hanna's ex. Long story short, Hanna asked me if I was dating him. 'A' texted Hanna a picture of us making out. I told her no. I just didn't want her to know, I guess. A couple days later, Hanna comes by and says she saw us together at a park, " Spencer lets out a scoff, "I should of just told her the truth. Caleb even said we should before someone else does. I was just too humiliated to be with another ex form my family."

"Will," Alison says rising from her set, "should we go check on them."

"No, I think they'll come in when they're ready," Aria says looking at her Alison.

* * *

"You kissed Toby," Emily throws her hands in the air while whisper-yelling the secret Hanna just shared in case 'A' was listening.

"Ok, Em, I get it I screwed up, please, don't rub it in more. I really don't need this right now."

"Sorry, Han, I know I'm just- surprised," Emily says eyebrows raised. "So do you like him?"

"No. Toby's hot, but he's _not_ my type."

"Good, when are you going to tell Spencer. Are you going to tell Spencer?"

"I don't understand her right now. One minute, she likes Toby. Then she likes Wren. Ian. Alex. Wren. Caleb. Now Toby." Hanna screams then sighs, "When did my life become so dependent on Spencer's feelings and love life...Em, tell me what to do."

"You know I can't. "

" **Em, Help Me**."

"I wish I could, babe, I wish I could."

"I don't know what to do."

* * *

A few minutes later, Emily says, "It's getting late. We should go back inside."

"We should watch some TVD. I need some Klaroline in my life."

"Whatever you want," Emily chuckles walking up the path to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I the only that loves and hates how the blood comes out of the V in Vampire Diaries," Hanna says laughing.

"Really," Emily laughs turning her previously glued eyes from the screen to Hanna, "Really, Hanna."

"You love _me_ ," Hanna laughs harder picking up popcorn and playfully throwing at Emily. She then wiggles her eyebrows at Emily suggestively.

"You wish," Emily laughs throwing popcorn back.

"Shut up," Spencer groans, "I am _trying_ to listen to Damon Salvatore make snarky comments."

"Fineeee," Hanna whines, "But only because that's my husband."

Ding! Spencer groans followed by Aria announcing, "It's Ezra. He wants to me to met him at his apartment...Girls, honestly, do you think I should tell him."

"I think," Spencer says turning off the T.V. clearly giving up on watching _The Vampire Diaries,_ "you tell him that you think it's time you tell your parents and see what he says."

"That could work," Hanna nods her head agreeing.

"I agree," Emily and Alison say at the same time. They look at each other at the same time thinking other one isn't. They both catch and look away blushing. Hanna makes a mental note to ask Em and possibly Ali about it later.

Aria lets out a long breath, "I'll do it." Aria picks up her purse yelling bye and walking out the door.

"I think I'll go talk to Caleb, now, " Spencer puts the bowl of popcorn she was sharing with Aria on the table. Hanna panics and says, "Spence, wait."

* * *

"Ezra, hey, " Aria says walking into Ezra's apartment kissing him on the check. "I have something to tell you."

"That's great," Ezra says, "I have news, too."

Aria looks worried, "Are you breaking up with me? "

Ezra laughs, "Oh God, no, I got a job offer in California." Aria stares at him for a while. Aria thinks, "He got a job offer in California. That's _really_ far away. Ummm. Is he going to take it? Long distance relationship _don't_ work." Aria turns on her heels and practically bolts out of his apartment. Not watching where she's going, she bumps into something rock solid and like a complete doof lands straight on her ass.

"Sorry," a voice she recognizes says offering her hand.

Taking it she apologizes, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one not paying attent- Jason?"

* * *

Hanna takes a deep breath saying, "I-I kis-"

"Spit it out, Han, I don't have all day."

 **Previously On Romance...**

Spencer takes another deep breath, "I think I still have feelings for Toby but I'm with Caleb..."

"You kissed Toby," Emily throws her hands in the air while whisper-yelling the secret Hanna just shared...

 **Now On Romance...**

"You kissed Toby," Spencer whispers. Once registering what she just heard, she yells, "you kissed Toby."

"I know and I'm sorry," Hanna apologizes.

"What are you sorry for? They're not even together," Alison says confusion slapped across her face.

Ding! Hanna looks down and sees a new message from a Blocked I.D. Of course, 'A' would of have something to say. Hanna sighs and opens the message.

 **I guess that's one thing I can't use against you. What happened to being a lying bitch? Wait?! There's still one more. Yay, me. -A**

"What does it say, Han?" Alison asks.

"It's nothing...just my mom."

Ding! "Another message," Hanna thinks getting annoyed with 'A'.

 **Knew you still had it in you -A**

"I was mad, sad, confused and he was sad, heartbroken, and depressed. It meant nothing. I'm sorry."

"I sad it once, I'll say it again: why are sorry?"

"Save it, traitor," Spencer turns around about to walk out the door when she hears.

"Wait?!" Hanna yells eyes narrowing, "why am I apologizing?"

"That's what I've been saying. " Alison exclaims.

" _Because you kissed Toby."_

"So, you have boyfriend."

Spencer scoffs, "Typical of Hanna 'slut' Marin to say."

Hanna mouth wide open for awhile eventually says, "Maybe but at least I'm not what's the word a...home wrecker."

Alison and Emily gasp, "Wow?! **Did Not See That Coming."**

Ding! Ding! Spencer and Hanna both look down at their phone.

 **They call me a bitch -A**

Hanna scoffs, "Bye, Ali and Em." Hanna walks right past Spencer purposely bumping Spencer's shoulder. Spencer scoffs before saying, "Typical Hanna running away."

"I don't runaway especially in heels."


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna Marin was confused as hell. She was sitting on the couch eating a salad when her mom walks in. Being the great mom, Ashley Marin is immediately noticed something was wrong. Ashley took a set next to her daughter on the couch. Her daughter rested her head on mother's shoulder. " **I Messed Up** , Mom."

Ashley sighs before saying, "We all do, honey. James proposed today. "

Hanna head shot up and says, "What? When? How? What'd you say?"

Ashley looked at her beautiful, strong, independent daughter before answering with, "I'm make some tea then we'll take about it...why don't you go get changed. It'll be done by then. Lord knows how long you take."

Hanna looks offended before saying, "Fine, mom, only because I want to hear your answer. " Hanna jogs up the stairs eventually reaching her room. Hanna looks around the her old bedroom. She looks around laughing fondly at her girly teen it looks the same, just the way she left it before college. Usually kids pack up their room when going off to college, but she wanted a fresh start. Completely. The only thing that's the same is her name, fashion sense, and friends. She didn't have the same boyfriend. Hanna was smart enough to know that it wouldn't last, but she hoped they'd still be together. In the words of Spencer, "Hope breeds internal misery." She scoffs at the mention of her name.

 **Previously on Romance...**

"Wait?!" Hanna yells eyes narrowing, "why am I apologizing?"

"Because you kissed Toby."

 _*switches to scene two*_

Emily says eyebrows raised. "So do you like him?"

"No. Toby's hot, but he's not my type."

 _*switches back to scene one*_

"So, you have a boyfriend."

 _*switches to scene three*_

Spencer takes another deep breath, "I think I still have feelings for Toby but I'm with Caleb..."

 _*switches back to scene one*_

Spencer scoffs, "Typical of Hanna 'slut' Marin to say."

Hanna mouth wide open for awhile eventually says, "Maybe but at least I'm not what's the word a...home wrecker."

They call me a bitch -A

 **Now on Romance...**

Hanna had just finished changing into her sweatpants and t-shirt with her college campus logo on when she sees a picture of her and her mother. It was the first picture took skinny. She decided if it was going to be with anybody it was going to be with the person that'd been there for her through everything. Her mom, Ashley Marin. She picks the picture up and stares at it. She thinks of how happy she was in the picture. She thinks of unhappy she is now but somehow the picture makes her smile.

"I remember that picture," Ashley says from the doorway of her her daughter's untouched room. Ashley didn't go in her room but maybe four times in the couple of years she went of to college. She spent it working, cleaning, or with James. Walking up to Hanna, she smiles and says, "You were so happy and proud of yourself. I was very proud of you. I remember giving almost four hundred dollars, even your dad sent some cash, to buy yourself a different wardrobe."

"It was a good day," Hanna says smiling at her mom.

* * *

"This is a bad day," Spencer says frowning at her brother.

"Why?" Jason says looking down at his phone.

Spencer sighs then starts to explain everything that happened when she stops, "Everything that I say shall never be repeated. Ever. Ever."

"Ok," Jason agree monotoned.

"As you know I'm currently involved with Caleb Rivers."

"The blonde's ex," Jason scoffs, "that must of went well."

"Anyways, I think I might still have feelings for Toby."

"Toby Cavanaugh? My best friend, Toby? Great, that's not going to be awkward. "

"Then today Hand told me she kissed him. "

"At least you know she's over Caleb."

"But I don't think I like him anymore."

"So why are you with him?"

Spencer screams while laughing, "I don't know."

"I then called her slut."

Jason's eyes widened, "Because she kissed one guy."

"Wow?! Way to make feel better."

"What she say?"

"She called me a home wrecker. "

"Are you? Is she a slut? "

"No. No, I was just pissed and took the anger out the wrong way."

Jason stands up and looks me in the eye and says, "Why are still here?"

"I, feel _so_ welcome."

* * *

"I don't know what to do mom."

"I think you should go talk to Spencer, " Ashley sighs, "she was just confused and jealous. Why don't you get some sleep. You can talk to her in the morning...Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Love you, mom," Hanna called out to her mom before she turns off the light.

"Love you, Han."

"Mom, you never told me what you said."

Ashley chuckles, "We can talk in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

"Caleb, can we talk?" Spencer says walking up to Caleb fiddling with her hands unknowingly in the process.

"Uhhh, sure," he says shutting his laptop and looking over the nervous wreck that is Spencer Jill Hastings. "What's up."

"Deep breaths, Spencer, deep breaths. You are Hastings. Hastings don't get nervous. They keep their eyes on the prize and most _importantly_ they win and conquer," Spencer thinks sitting down next to Caleb. Spencer makes sure to leave a gap between her and Caleb. Not big enough to ask questions but not small enough that they're touching. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

"Spencer," Caleb starts, "isn't that how all of conversations end up. "

Spencer laughs awkwardly, "yeah.. um anyways, Caleb. What I'm going to say is well really hard for me to say but Hanna-" At the mention of Hanna, Caleb visually tenses up. It didn't take genius to know that he wasn't over his ex. Honestly, Spencer doesn't care. She should that's why it would _never_ work between. In the words of Caroline Forbes: she's his EPIC love. Spencer's obviously important to him just not in the way she wanted. "Let start at the beginning."

"Uhhh, ok?"

"When we got together in Washington, let's be honest, we were both a catastrophic, heartbroken mess. I was getting over Toby. You're still trying to get over Hanna. This relationship was doomed from the beginning. Flash forward a couple weeks, we're back in Rosewood. We rejoin with old friends and exes. You hanna, me Toby. I realized a couple of days ago, I wasn't over Toby Cavanaugh." Silence. Caleb hadn't said a word since she started talking a few moments ago.

"I went to talk about it with Ali. She told me I should talk to you about my feelings. Then she went to talk to Hanna about her relationship problems." Lately everybody has been feeling like horrible human beings. Caleb hates to admit it but he's happy. Happy! That Hanna was having relationship problems. What person in their right mind wanted their more or less friend to have problems.

"Really," Spencer looks up once Caleb said that. It was the first thing Caleb murmured since she began her story. Spencer was both grateful and worried. She still felt something for him. She doesn't know if it was platonic or physical or whatever but she knew it wasn't love. At least not the love that relationships are made of. Not the love she felt for Toby.

"Turns out Hanna ended her engagement." Caleb was positive his whole demeanor changed. "Apparently, it's been over for a while. I don't know. I was just really mad at her for not telling m. I yelled at her...kinda. Turns she's still pissed at me for not telling her about us."

"About fifteen minutes later, she comes in we watch _Vampire Dairies_. Aria gets a text asking her if she can met Mr. Fitz. I was about to leave so we can talk about what we are talking about when she interrupts saying she kissed Toby."

Caleb's face visually hardens and falls all at the same time, "What?" A million emotions run through Caleb. The most overpowering is anger. He shouldn't be mad. He doesn't "own" Hanna. They broke up. "Oh," Caleb says trying (but failing) to mask his anger and hatred towards his best friend in the moment. But once again him and Hanna aren't together, he doesn't have the right to be pissed.

"That's all you have to say?" Spencer says disbelief clearly evident on her face.

"What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, Caleb, something other than oh."

"Did you want me to cry? I can cry if want."

"Ok. Caleb, are you mad-"

"Who says I'm mad?"

"The look on your face say your mad."

"So now your expert on human emotions."

"Are you mad because _I_ have feelings for Toby or because _Hanna_ kissed Toby?"

"Honestly, Spencer, it's not your problem anymore we aren't together. "

* * *

"Hey, Ali," Emily says to her blonde haired friend upon seeing her at the Brew. "What are you doing her?"

"I'm here to hang with my friend at the end of her shift." Emily smiles brightly then frowns.

"I can't. I'm having lunch with Paige," Emily trials off. Emily knows how Alison feels about Paige. Emily doesn't know exactly what went down between Paige and one of her best friends, but she decided it was best to stay out of the matter. "But you should join us."

"Shit," Emily screams internally. She didn't mean to say that sentence. It just popped out.

"I don't know..." Spending time with Emily. Sure, that's great. Emily's her best friend. Emily and Paige however. Not so great. She'd rather burn in hell. Alison couldn't put her figure on exactly why she doesn't like the girl...she just knows hate when she feels it. With Paige her hate meter went off a thousand times. "What the hell, I'm free."

"Great, let me go get my purse," Emily felt a sudden rush of excitement and fear.

* * *

Once there was enough distance between her and Alison, she grabs her phone and calls Hanna. When Alison was 'murdered', the group fell apart. They cared about each other but the liars drifted away, if Emily had to guess why the elite group disbanned, she'd go with they were too different. Deep down Emily knew, for her at least, the girls were a big reminder that the girl she supposedly loved was dead. Everybody knew Ali was the glue that made the pieces stick. They wouldn't have become friends otherwise. Meaning without her the pieces didn't hold together. 'Luckily ' the 'A' texts started, they'd come back to each other. They found some sort of comfort in each other. Though, they're _all_ friends again, she clicked most with Hanna.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," Emily begs and prays out loud.

"Hey, Em, what's up."

"Hanna, I think I asked Alison out-"

"That's great," Hanna yelled, " **We've All Been Waiting For Some Emison**."

"with Paige."


	6. Chapter 6

"Aria," Spencer yells banging on her bedroom door. Aria had decided to move back in with her parents (somehow Aria's parents managed to work it out, don't freaking ask, now Aria's helping raise their two months old newborn.) after college. Spencer couldn't see how Aria wanted to, let alone voluntarily, 'settle ' down in Rosewood. But who's Spencer judge her, she is with own apartment in the place of a shitload of shitty memories, Rosewood.

"What do you want?" Aria voices annoyed.

"I think Caleb just broke up with me," Spencer says smiling.

"Are sure he did because you're smiling. Honestly, it's kind of creepy." Aria says pushing the door signaling for Spencer to come in. "So you want to tell me what happened?"

* * *

After a silent, awkward, fifteen-minute car ride, Alison and Emily finally arrive at the Mexican restaurant named _Rodriguez_. Once the pair walks into the restaurant, they are immediately greeted by an overly bubbly hostess named Smara, "OMG?! Emily, how are you?"

Alison glances between the two. It's obvious they had a thing, "How do you two know each other?"

"When Paige and I first started dating, Paige wasn't out. Smara was apart of the support group that helped Paige."

"Emily, we should totally hang sometime!"

"We should!"

"Great! I'll text you...anyways, who's your friend."

"This," Emily gestures towards Alison when introducing her, "is my friend, Alison."

"Nice to meet you," she says putting out a hand. Alison glances down at it. Eventually, she ends up shaking the incredibly manicured hands.

"Hi!"

"Let me show you to your table. I assume your meeting up with Paige."

"Yep."

* * *

"Knock! Knock!" Hanna hears on the door. She finally gains the energy to drag herself out of bed to answer the door. "Toby, uh, what are you doing?" Hanna and Toby hadn't talked since the kiss. Hanna, obviously, no offense, doesn't have feelings for him. Sure, Hanna finds him attractive, who wouldn't, but she just doesn't have feelings for him. Hanna can tell, Toby doesn't like her like that, either.

"I was wondering if," he says awkwardly gesturing towards himself and the blonde in front of him, "we could talk."

"Yeah, uh, of course, come in." Hanna walking in front of Toby, she asks him if he wants anything to drink or snack. "Look. I didn't mean to kiss you. You didn't mean to kiss me."

Toby lets a breath, he didn't know he was holding, out. Hanna is great. Funny. Attractive. Smart, enough. Not a bitch. But she's not Toby's type. "I'm glad you understand." Toby smiles. I'm glad she understands. We're friends. _Friends._ "Since we are friends, just friends. How do you really feel about Caleb and Spencer?"

Hanna was puzzled. Does she rat out Spencer's feelings for Toby? What does she do? Though Spencer and I aren't good terms, doesn't mean they aren't friends anymore. All these questions running through her head like a road runner. Scoffing, Hanna answers truthfully, "I didn't realize how much it was going to hurt."

Toby nods. He gets it. He really does. "Onto a lighter subject, I'm getting married."

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

 **Hanna:**

S.O.S

"What, Hanna?" Alison asked annoyed. She sat through an awkward lunch with her favorite person to hate.

"Toby's engaged."

"As In To Be Married?" Aria questions.


End file.
